The invention relates to a steering lock for blocking the rotary movement of a motor-vehicle steering shaft, with at least two locking bolts which are movable close to or at a short distance from one another and next to one another in guides and which, in a position blocking the steering shaft, reach into a recess in the steering shaft by a front end face and are movable away from the steering shaft into a non-blocking position in their longitudinal extension.
Such a steering lock is known from DE No. 3,333,648 A1. In this known steering lock, in special cases it can happen that as a result of manipulations by unauthorized persons or as a result of extreme vibrations the locking bolts come out of the blocking position and thus release the steering shaft. This is assisted by the fact that the radial side faces of the recesses of the steering shaft, into which the locking bolts engage in the blocking position, diverge from one another and the front side faces of the locking bolts extend correspondingly obliquely at an angle. If this angle is too steep, the friction is too high when the locking bolts are pulled out. If this angle is too low, there is no longer any self-retention, and violent twisting of the steering, column results in the locking bolts being pushed out into the released position.
The object of the invention is to improve a steering lock of the type mentioned in the introduction, in such a way that the locking bolts remain safely in the blocking position even under manipulations or vibrations.